Developers
The developers are all secret characters only available through button codes or cheat devices. They all wear a Dinner Jacket and all the males are the heads that were used for generic enemies in single player. Karl Full Name: Karl Hilton Role: Scenic Art Director Head: 2A (Karl) Body: 05 (Dinner Jacket) *Karl is the 35th character on the roster. *Karl's doppelgangers are multiplayer Russian Infantry and Biker. Martin Full Name: Martin Hollis Role: Producer & Director Head: 2D (Martin) Body: 05 (Dinner Jacket) *Martin is the 36th character on the roster. *Martin's doppelganger is multiplayer Russian Commandant. Mark Full Name: Mark Edmonds Role: Director of Photography Head: 2E (Mark) Body: 05 (Dinner Jacket) *Mark is the 37th character on the roster. *Mark's doppelganger is multiplayer Russian Soldier. Dave Full Name: Dr. David Doak Role: Original Screenplay Head: 33 (Dave) Body: 05 (Dinner Jacket) *Dave is the 38th character on the roster. *Dave's doppelganger is the first Scientist on the character selection roster. *Dave's name and likeness were used for the secondary character Dr. Doak. Duncan Full Name: Duncan Botwood Role: Production Designer Head: 2F (Duncan) Body: 05 (Dinner Jacket) *Duncan is the 39th character on the roster. *Duncan's doppelganger is multiplayer Naval Officer. B Full Name: B Jones Role: Costume Designer Head: 32 (B) Body: 05 (Dinner Jacket) *B is the 40th character on the roster. *B's doppelgangers are Helicopter Pilot, multiplayer Janus Special Forces, and Terrorist. *B appears to be male but when hit screams like a female. In an interview which featured some of the names of the developers who worked on the core game, one of the names was Beatrix. Perhaps B is modeled after Beatrix only turned male but is truly female. *It is possible (but not confirmed) that this is Bea Jones, who also worked on Rare's later project, Perfect Dark. Steve E Full Name: Steve Ellis Role: 2nd Unit Director Head: 3F (Steve E) Body: 05 (Dinner Jacket) *Steve E is the 41st character on the roster. *Steve E's doppelganger is multiplayer Janus Marine. Grant Full Name: Grant Kirkhope Role: Music Head: 34 (Grant) Body: 05 (Dinner Jacket) *Grant is the 42nd character on the roster. *Grant's doppelganger is the third civilian on the character selection roster. Graeme Full Name: Graeme Norgate Role: Music & Sound Effects Head: 3E (Graeme) Body: 05 (Dinner Jacket) *Graeme is the 43rd character on the roster. *Graeme's doppelganger is the second civilian on the character selection roster. Ken Full Name: Ken Lobb Role: NOA Tree House Head: 43 (Ken) Body: 05 (Dinner Jacket) *Ken is the 44th character on the roster. *Ken's doppelganger is St. Petersburg Guard. *The Klobb was named after Ken by mixing his first name's initial and his whole last name. Alan Full Name: Alan '?' Role: Unknown Head: 2B (Alan) Body: 05 (Dinner Jacket) *Alan is the 45th character on the roster. *Alan does not have a doppelganger on the character selection roster. Pete Full Name: Pete '?' Role: Unknown Head: 2C (Pete) Body: 05 (Dinner Jacket) *Pete is the 46th character on the roster. *Pete does not have a doppelganger on the character selection roster. Shaun Full Name: Shaun '?' Role: Unknown Head: 30 (Shaun) Body: 05 (Dinner Jacket) *Shaun is the 47th character on the roster. *Shaun does not have a doppelganger on the character selection roster. Dwayne Full Name: Dwayne '?' Role: Unknown Head: 31 (Dwayne) Body: 05 (Dinner Jacket) *Dwayne is the 48th character on the roster. *Dwayne's doppelganger is the fourth civilian on the character selection roster. Des Full Name: Des '?' Role: Unknown Head: 35 (Des) Body: 05 (Dinner Jacket) *Des is the 49th character on the roster. *Des does not have a doppelganger on the character selection roster. Chris Full Name: Chris Dolan Role: NOA Testing Head: 36 (Chris) Body: 05 (Dinner Jacket) *Chris is the 50th character on the roster. *Chris's doppelganger is multiplayer Arctic Commando. Lee Full Name: Lee '?' Role: Unknown Head: 37 (Lee) Body: 05 (Dinner Jacket) *Lee is the 51st character on the roster. *Lee's doppelganger is the first Siberian Guard on the character selection roster. Neil Full Name: Neil Alexander Passe Role: Unknown Head: 38 (Neil) Body: 05 (Dinner Jacket) *Neil is the 52nd character on the roster. *Neil's doppelganger is the first Moonraker Elite on the character selection roster. Jim Full Name: Jim '?' Role: Unknown Head: 39 (Jim) Body: 05 (Dinner Jacket) *Jim is the 53rd character on the roster. *Jim does not have a doppelganger on the character selection roster. Robin Full Name: Robin Beanland Role: Elevator Music Head: 3A (Robin) Body: 05 (Dinner Jacket) *Robin is the 54th character on the roster. *Robin does not have a doppelganger on the character selection roster. Steve H Full Name: Steve Hurst Role: Unknown Head: 3B (Steve H) Body: 05 (Dinner Jacket) *Steve H is the 55th character on the roster. *Steve H does not have a doppelganger on the character selection roster. Joel Full Name: Joel Hochberg Role: NOA Head: 40 (Joel) Body: 05 (Dinner Jacket) *Joel is the 58th character on the roster. *Joel's doppelganger is multiplayer Jungle Commando. Scott Full Name: Scott Hochberg Role: Rare US Staff Head: 41 (Scott) Body: 05 (Dinner Jacket) *Scott is the 59th character on the roster. *Scott's doppelganger is the second Siberian Guard on the character selection roster. Joe Full Name: Joe '?' Role: Unknown (son of a developer?) Head: 44 (Joe) Body: 05 (Dinner Jacket) *Joe is the 60th character on the roster. *Joe does not have a doppelganger on the character selection roster. *Joe comes with an alternate head only available in multiplayer through cheat device. Head: 42 (Joe2) Sally Full Name: Sally '?' Role: Unknown Head: 46 (Sally) Body: 05 (Dinner Jacket) *Sally is the 61st character on the roster. *Sally's doppelganger is the second Scientist on the character selection roster. *Sally is taller than the other secret characters. Marion Full Name: Marion '?' Role: Unknown Head: 47 (Marion) Body: 05 (Dinner Jacket) *Marion is the 62nd character on the roster. *Marion's doppelgangers are the first civilian on the character selection roster and Rosika. Mandy Full Name: Mandy '?' Role: Unknown Head: 48 (Mandy) Body: 05 (Dinner Jacket) *Mandy is the 63rd character on the roster. *Mandy does not have a doppelganger on the character selection roster. *The only way to see Mandy is through the secret character cheat as she does not appear in single player nor has a doppelganger in multiplayer. Vivien Full Name: Vivien '?' Role: Unknown Head: 49 (Vivien) Body: 05 (Dinner Jacket) *Vivien is the 64th character on the roster. *Vivien is the final selectable character. *Vivien's doppelganger is the second Moonraker Elite on the character selection roster. Category:Developers